


Pronouns

by RKaoriL



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKaoriL/pseuds/RKaoriL
Summary: When you reached a certain level of experience - Jack noticied - you ended up assigning pronouns to a person, uncontiously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? This was inspired by the song "Sex" by The 1975. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, comment.

He had first met "her", by the way, when he had been mugged.  
"Your name?" said the officer, at the police station. Jack tapped his fingers in the wooden table, aprehencible.  
"Savage, Jack" he said. The officer nodded - her earls down with calm concentration - and scribed in her notebook "Yours?"  
"I'm Officer Hopps" she said, automatically.  
He knew who she was, everyone did. But of course, someone had to start smal talk.  
"Could you explain what happened?"  
"A couple of criminals cornered me in the corner of Halsey St. and the Principal St." Officer Hopps nodded again, then she took a paper sheet and slid it through the table until it was in his reach.   
"Write down your stolen belongings. If there was any purse or wallet included, please write down what was inside of it as well."  
Jack could feel the rise of some cheesy pick-up line (could I write down my heart, that you just stole?), but hey, she was the first (and only) rabbit cop and he really did not wanted to do anything that could make her unconfortable or even seem like sexual harassment. In a way or another, Officer Judith Hopps was a crime fighter, not a reporter. The odds were such that she was stuck with him for some inconvenient reasion and a smart-ass trying to woo her this time in the morning wouldn't be welcomed.  
So he simply did as she asked.  
Then, she asked if he had seem the faces of the robbers and he said no, officer, they wore masks. Could you see what was theirs species and gender she asked, speculate their heights and body shape? I could try, officer. Good.  
So again, he narrated her the whole thing now trying to describe their clothing and mask, their weird smell of tobacco and their possible species (Jack thought it was probably two wolves, but wearing masks and those clothings they could be any canine, really).   
She nodded again, gave him a few papers for him to sign his name, and then he was free.  
"We will notify you if we have any further information" she said, then aligned her papers hitting them in the table, shook his and said goodbye.  
Jack watched as she walked away.

\--  
The second time he met her, was in that very night.

Thankfully, he had just lost his wallet in the robbery, instead of the instruments in his van. The band had a gig that night and they would performe a show in some tidy musical bar downtown. It was halfway the third song that he noted her, sitting in the corner, sipping a whiskey cup that was much bigger than the usual rabbit size.

She was gorgeous - her cheerful expression, her (surprisingly) oversized leather jacked and the whiskey cup in her hand. Jack grinned to her, expecting the bunny to recognize him, but she only seemed to be pleased with the music.

In which wasn't so bad, at all.

They finishied after the 5th song, and Jack asked the bass-player (a grumpy old bear) to get his cash as he put the guitar in his back and jumped uncerimoniously from the stage to the ground, a little brown bunny in the middle of a diversified crowd of mammals.

He tried to not seem any nervous (nervous? Why would he? Just because he was about to try and flirt Zootopia's heroess? Pff), but when he had finnaly reached the corner and stand by her sitting figure, suddenly his brain had kissed all forms of comunication goodbye and he was left with nothing but the feeling that he was making a fool of himself.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
They laughed.  
"So, are you following me Mr. Savage?" asked her, sipping her big-ass whiskey cup again.  
"It was a obrigatory comment, wasn't it?" he said, trying to look as charming as possible. Unecessarely to say that he failed.  
"Maybe. You wouldn't be the first to start stalking me after a report in the station" she pondered, looking at the golden light her whiskey was reflecting "but you actually had a porformance here, so, I'm gonna pretend and act like I'm not suspicious." she smiled brightly at him and, oh boy, he had it bad.  
"Ok. What does a hero like you had to do with writing reports?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Well, my partner is hospitalized. There was no case safe enough for me to take alone, there is a policy about partners and solos and security, so I was designed for reports until the next week."  
"I'm sorry for your partner."   
She looked away, then asked for another whiskey shot.

\---  
The next relevant time they met, it was in his van.

He parked in the same block of the station, but still a few numbers far. She was sitting joyfully in the back. The van's back doors were open, and her feet hang at least a meter from the ground.  
"You may take your shoes off" he said, leaning in his seat. Judy - not Officer Hopps, Judy. He was already worthy of her nickname - agreed and did as he told, entering and then dodging those instruments and music equipment until she was set in the backseat, spreading herself in it crossing her ankles "that jacket looks so good in you." he commented. She smiled widly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Next thing he was in the backseat with her, his paws spread in the front of her thighs, his fingertips merging at the sheath of her shorts. She kissed his neck, and he leaned his head in her leather covered shoulder and inhaled.  
He didn't know whom that smell belonged to, but he was pretty sure it wasn't hers. That actually explained her expression when he mentioned the jacket earlier.  
Jack straigtened his neck and gave her a meaningful look. She looked away.  
"So... you have a boyfriend." he said, but frankly, what he actually thought was dear Lord, I'm Judy Hopps' concubine.  
"I don't have a boyfriend." she said.  
"You care to explain the jacket, so?" he said. His voice was completely free of any kind of accusation. Judy sighed.  
"It's borrowed." she said, calmly, and looked away again.  
"It doesn't explain your sudden interest in the stains in the windshield and your, well, trembling fingers."   
"Maybe I have OCD and you are making me nervous with your charm." she said, but her voice betrayed her words.  
They stared at each other after she said that, both aware that her last statement did not cuntributed to her point.  
"Ok." she said, and sat with her hands in her knees, her back straigtened "It's my best friend's, my partner's. So... I just get things borrowed all the time."

Jack knew that the last statement was a lie - one wouldn't borrow somebody's clothing frequently, let alone a jacket that nearly covered her all (he had seen she wearing the jacket at least twice, now), unless one wanted to answer embarassing questions: couples eventually start to incorporate their partner's scent, it was just a natural thing. Something that prevented quarrels in the Age of the Stone, but that now would only bring embarassing situations.  
So, for somebody to spontaneously take a piece of garnment like that jacket and weart it frequently, it had to be way more complicated than just borrowing.

"You wear it as if it was placebo" he said. She did not answer "so you will smell like him, smell him all the time. But it's just fake, it's not real. You are in love with him"  
Silence.  
"How long?  
Silence.  
"Judy?"  
"A year."  
"Oh."

___  
They had agreed he would give her a ride and meet her in the station.

Honestly, Jack had no idea of what was waiting for him. It wasn't like he thought that the whole police station wouldn't be protective of their only bunny, their hero, but...  
"Ok dude. I get everyone here adores her but I swear I'm a cool guy, you don't have to treat me like shit."  
The cheeta at the reception just looked away in disdain. Jack sighed - one couldn't please everyone, could? - and just crossed his arms and leaned agains the counter.

Well, it was not enough that the girl already was in love with someone - someone she adored, meet everyday and worked with - but now her co-workers would deslike him as well. Great.  
"Hey, you must be Jack." said a voice above him. Jack looked up, and-  
"Heeey" said Jack, in the most embarassing 12 ocvaves above usual tone voice one could use. Yes, today was the day to be ashamed of himself.  
"I'm Nick Wilde, Judy's partner." the fox extended his hand, in which Jack shook hapilly.

Wait.

"Her partner?" he said again. Trying to sound as casual as possible. "Huh"  
"She's going to delay a little. You must have met Ben, our receptionist."  
The receptionist in question had crossed hands, eyes squinted and murmured a 'humpf'.  
"He's usually a goofball" said Nick, apologetic "his favorite donut store must be closed. Here, you can sit over there" he pointed a smal group of waiting chairs in a hallway near them "I have the feeling she is taking her time."

Judy indeed took her time. While that time passed, Jack learned that her (handsome) partner was in his 30's, had been hospitalized because he was shot in his left shoulder, and had been a con before he graduated at the Academy.

He was indeed, a very nice guy. Jack wanted but couldn't deslike him.

\--  
"I saw him, while I waited for you." it was very clear for both whom him was.  
"Yeah?"  
"He's got a funny face, but I liked that, he still looked cool."  
Jack had no idea of what to say next, and she didn't reply, so he took Judy's paws in his and kissed her fingers "Are you falling for me yet?" he said, playful, but she looked away again with those sad eyes of hers.

It was so strange to him - what he knew of Judy, all the time, was the happy, jampy, cheerful bunny all the city so desperately loved and wanted to protect. But the all it took to put all that joy down was for her heart to remember its owner.

"It must be awful."  
"What, exactly?"  
"Being his best friend and, well, seeing him everyday. It must make things harder."  
She sat down in the bed they were both sharing and straddled him, leaning in her spread paws that had his head in between.  
"Yes, indeed."

She kissed him, he caressed her hips. It was so weird, yet, felt so nice - he knew things were fated to not work, with her being in love with someone she couldn't have and he, consequently, as weel. Because there was no way one couldn't get attached to Judy Hopps and her beautiful lilac eyes, but she couldn't help her feelings, and she was nice and Jack could see things ending because she didn't want to lead him on any longer.

He held her thighs and turned, being the one above this time. He wanted to enjoy her as he had her, which, considering the already heavy tension in between them, wouldn't be much longer.

Jack kissed her neck, her collarbones, tugged her fur. Judy caressed his backs, returning the kisses, but it was half-heartedly. Suddenly, she pushed him away.  
"Just... no." she said, he let her go as she sat in the bad and braced herself.  
"Does he take care of you, Judy?" Jack said, in a tired voice. He wanted her, but there was no use. There was no reason to fight for something that was already lost, and yet, he couldn't help himself "Does he care that you are suffering? He should reject you properly."  
"He did." Judy said, staring at the carpet "He did, and I insisted, and we fought. We made up, but he can't see me as anything more than a friend."  
How could he?  
"Is it because he's a fox?" Jack asked, watching half-heartedly as the rain fell throught the window glass. He wasn't sure if he meant 'you like him because he's a fox' or 'he rejected e you beucase he's a fox'.  
"No. I mean... I don't know. I'm not sure."   
Jack couldn't help his next words.  
"I could take care of you." I'd fill his shoes, be your best friend, make sure you were never hurt.  
Judy covered her face with her palms "I know. I'm sorry."

She got up, dressed the jacket that fucked everything up from the start and opened the door.

Jack looked at her, and she looked at him. They stared for a while, than she mouthted I'm sorry and he nodded. She left.

He didn't call her again. Neither did she.

When you reached a certain level of experience - Jack noticied - you ended up assigning pronouns to a person, uncontiously. For a while, Judy would be his "she". He just hoped that Nick wouldn't be her "him" for too long.


End file.
